This invention relates to a pitching machine and, more particularly, to a ball pitching machine for pitching a baseball or softball or any other type of ball. Various forms of ball pitching machines are known in the prior art which are said to simulate the speed and trajectory of balls as if pitched by an actual person.
There is known in the prior art devices to throw or pitch baseballs and/or softballs to a receiver such as a batter or catcher. These devices include machines to hurl a ball using a mechanical arm or lever. The arm is rotated and the ball is thrown from one end of the arm. Other devices project a ball by striking it with a rod or lever. Some other devices use either; (a) one or more rotating contact wheels, (b) rapid release of gas or air, (c) sudden release of tension on a spring, or (d) some combination thereof, to set a ball in flight. These machines project the ball from a stationary or near stationary position to the receiver with no visual throwing motion or simulation of a human throwing motion.
These devices do not give the receiver of the ball the realistic sense of batting or catching a ball thrown by a human. The ball is accelerated rapidly, typically over the distance of only a few inches, and the batter or catcher does not see a throwing motion prior to release of the ball and has no chance to “time” or anticipate the throw as with a real pitcher.